rantpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Go Fuck Yourself, Best Buy.
' tl;dr; after paying 87$ for a 5 hour bus ride to make it to a job interview at Best Buy in another city, I'm told the positions have been filled, but they'll keep my resume on file' I've been unemployed for a while now. So imagine my surprise and excitement when I got a call from Best Buy two days ago (Tuesday) saying that they'd like me to come in for an interview. They told me to come in any time from Tuesday to Thursday between the hours of 10 to 5 for the interview. Only one problem, I'm in Toronto and the job is in Ottawa; it's a five hour bus ride. I decide to go because I think I'm a strong candidate, I have over 7 years of retail experience and the job would be as a merchandiser which is work I like. Also, she asked me to bring a void cheque to the interview which I thought sounded odd 'cause I thought you only ask someone for that once they've actually gotten the job, so that kind of gave me an extra boost of confidence. I end up leaving on Thursday at 7:30 in the morning after buying a ticket that cost me 87$. I would've liked to have left sooner but I ended up having to take my mom to the emergency room on Tuesday evening and we stayed there until Wednesday afternoon (she's much better now). So after checking with my mom that she feels healthy enough to stay on her own, and knowing that her friends will come stay with her, I get on the Greyhound and make it to the Best Buy by 2:00 pm on Thursday, 3 hours to spare. I'm not sure what to expect, I've never heard of a choose-your-own-time interview, but I remembered that Future Shop (a Canadian electronics store) was in the news recently because a few of their stores were being converted to Best Buys, and I suspected that I was actually applying to a Future Shop that was being turned into a Best Buy (I was right) so they probably have a lot of vacancies, hence the unorthodox interview process. When I got there a Best Buy employee was letting another employee into the store and when he saw me approach he told me they were closed for renovations but would reopen in a few days. I told him that I was actually here for the interviews. And that's when he kindly told me those were over, all the positions were filled, but they would keep my resume on file and call me about any openings. I was more than a bit confused. I told him that I was told that I could come any time between Tuesday and Thursday from 10 to 5. It was 2. He told me that it was a first come first serve basis and that he was sorry. Here's the thing, the lady I talked to never said anything about a "first come, first serve basis." Had I known that I wouldn't have bothered coming. All I was told was that if I come in between the designated times I would be interviewed. Not a job mind you, but an interview. So to not even get that made me angrier that I've ever been. It felt like my organs were boiling inside my body. I wanted to yell at this guy, but I didn't. Having been where he's been I knew it wasn't his fault and that it would accomplish nothing. Instead I wanted him to bring out the woman I talked to so I could yell at her, but, again, that wouldn't accomplish anything since I'm confident she didn't do it intentionally, it was a mistake on her part. But it didn't change the fact that I was pissed off. I wanted to yell like all those irate customers I've had to deal with and I wanted to throw a brick through Best Buy's window for costing me nearly 100 bucks to come in for an interview and turning me away at the door. Looking back (this happened about 6 hours ago), I wish I had told them what they had cost me and how they had screwed me over – without yelling, of course. I'm overcome with this irrational urge to tell them about what they had done to me, but I blew that. So I'm here, because I just felt like ranting. I just wanted to purge this out of my system so I can stop dwelling on this because I don't like feeling this way. I feel all whiny, but I'm just going to roll into that emotion. Category:FUCKING SHITTY COMPANIES THAT SHOULD LIQUIDATE ALL ASSETTS! Category:Products that Fucking Suck! Category:Rants Category:Worst Buy